St Endellion
St Endellion ( ) is a civil parish and village in north Cornwall, England, United Kingdom. The village and parish church are situated four miles (6.5 km) north of Wadebridge.Ordnance Survey: Landranger map sheet 200 Newquay & Bodmin ISBN 978-0-319-22938-5 The parish takes its name from Saint Endelienta, who is said to have evangelized the district in the fifth century and to have been one of the children of King Brychan. Two wells near the village are named after her. Geography and topography on dolomite]] St Endellion is the Type Locality for the minerals Bournonite (also known as Endellione or Endellionite) and Barstowite. St Endellion lies within the Cornwall Area of Outstanding Natural Beauty (AONB). Almost a third of Cornwall has AONB designation, with the same status and protection as a National Park. The houses at Roscarrock and Tresungers are listed buildings: at Roscarrock part of the medieval house remains (it is Listed Grade I); Tresungers farmhouse was built in the late 16th century.Pevsner, Nikolaus (1970) Cornwall, 2nd. ed. Penguin Books The Roscarrock family included Nicholas Roscarrock. Parish Church of St Endelienta The parish church of St Endelienta stands beside the road to Wadebridge and is a large building of the 15th century in Perpendicular style. It contains some fine examples of carving in stone and wood. From an unknown date in the 13th century it has been a collegiate church with four prebends. It somehow escaped abolition in 1545 and continues to the present day: one of the prebendaries is the Rector, and the others usually incumbents of nearby parishes. A new ecclesiastical parish at Port Isaac was created out of this parish in 1913.Cornish Church Guide (1925) Truro: Blackford, pp. 89–91 Annual events Music festivals are held at Easter and at the end of July: they have been held in the summer since 1959 and at Easter since 1974. Potter, Jean M. (ed.) (1979) St Endellion: the story of a festival. Endellion: Festival, 1979 Some of the musicians involved formed the Endellion Quartet. Notable people *Nicholas Roscarrock, of Roscarrock in the parish (ca. 1548-1634) left an account of the lives of the saints including about 100 from Devon and Cornwall.http://genuki.cs.ncl.ac.uk/DEV/DCRS/Roscarrock.html *Florence Cameron. On 25 August 2010 it was announced that the British Prime Minister, David Cameron and his wife Samantha had named their newborn daughter "Florence Rose Endellion" after the village,Full name: Florence Rose Endellion Cameron; born at Truro reflecting the fact she was born while the Cameron family were holidaying in Cornwall. *Robert Boheathland, Jamestown Colonist *Dr Rowan Williams, former Archbishop of Canterbury, was installed as a prebend at St Endellion Church by the Bishop of Truro, the Right Reverend Tim Thornton. Notable others St. Endellion is also a brie style cheese, made at the village of Trevarrian near Newquay, cream enriched and hand-made using only Cornish milk and cream. The cheese is made by Cornish Country Larder, a firm founded by John Gaylard in the mid-1990s and still a family run concern. The cheese has won many notable awards.Cornish Country Larder Ltd website References External links Category:Villages in Cornwall Category:Civil parishes in Cornwall